sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Lich
Character Introduction An agent of the Suul'ka known as The Immortal, Azraeus is the corpse of a horde Zuul Warrior, reanimated by his master's immense psionic powers. In life, Azraeus was a valued servant of The Immortal and commanded his forces in the Winter Wars. When Azraeus fell in battle The Immortal preserved his essence and gave him a chance to redeem himself. He must steal the Xombie Vaccine for his master and thwart the Bloodweaver's plans. Only when he completes the quest he can return to life, and be granted a new living body. Class Introduction New with Necromancer DLC. The Lich has a lot of benefits, such as: * Poison, Radiation and Disease immunity * Health restoring effects can NOT be used to heal the Lich. This includes useables (e.g. Medkit), equipment (e.g. Morrigi Med Drone), foods with health effects (e.g. Fondue), and objects (e.g. Med Bays). Door traps such as Cleanser and Health Recovery are exceptions, and CAN be used to heal the Lich. * The Lich has no food bar. Food restores health 1/3 (rounded down) of the food value instead. * The Lich is always losing his Psi points (-2 / 3 turns) and Health (-2 / 5 turns) instead of regeneration. Every killed organic or cyborg creature would restore some amount of your Psi points. * Redaction and Manifestation Schools of Psionics are unavailable for him, instead of that he has Necro Tech skill with a Soul Crush ability. Killing an intelligent enemy with Soul Crush will spawn an Etthi Crystal used in Necro Tech recipes. Discovering which enemies are intelligent enough can be achieved with trial and error. For instance, Zuul Pups does provide crystals, while Zuul Infant Swarm does not. * The Lich dies when all of his Health and Psi points are depleted. If his health or Psi points drop to zero, Dying status appears. When Dying, health or Psi points deteriorate at a faster rate (200% increase). In the case of zero health, all further damage drains Psi points. * The Lich can craft undead creatures using Cooking or Lab devices, using his Necro Tech skill. Creatures appear nearby instantly on a successful craft. You can only have 3 minions at a time, crafting more results in replacing older ones. * No rest for the wicked, which means you can't rest * Maybe something else - more research needed Starting Equipment *1 Snub Pistol *1 Prana Dagger * 1 Prai-Blade *50 High Explosive Rounds *10 Zuul Field Rations * 5 Raw Meat * 5 Psi Booster *1 Sharpening Kit *1 Funeral Garb *3 Lockpick Set *5 EMP Grenade *3 Grenade * 2 Lure * 2 Siren * 3 Etthi Vessel * 3 Etthi Crystal Initial Stats *25 Might *50 Finesse *70 Brains *70 Power *2 movement *0 base armor Initial Bar Stats *40 Health *210 Psi points *Has no Food Bar * 72 Inventory size Initial Skills *Lockpicks: 35 *Electronics: 35 *Mechanical: 35 *Computer: 35 *Engineering: 1 *Pistol: 55 *Rifle: 35 *Aslt Weapon: 30 *Hvy Weapon: 1 *Decipher: 55 *Knife: 55 *Blade: 60 *Spear: 30 *Traps: 40 *Medical: 20 *Melee: 30 *Foraging: 45 *Biotech: 65 *Empathy: 30 *Telekinesis: 30 *War Mind: 45 *Redaction: Not available *Manifestation: Not available *Mecha Empathy: 5 *Resistance: 25 * Necro Tech: 70 Level-up Stats *+25 Health *+6 Psi points *+1 Stat point *+4 Skill points General tips * Getting Coercer's Diadem (2 psi poins regeneration) gives you a huge advantage, never having to worry about losing the 2 psi points per 6 ticks. Having Liir Health Medallion equipped simply doesn't have any effect regarding the 2 health points lost per 10 ticks. * Items that restore psi are pretty uncommon, so it is important to use and maintain the Prai-Blade until a more permanent means for sustaining your psi can be found. Losing your Prai-Blade too early due to reckless use, or an item trap will make your existence very difficult. Its important to keep in mind that stronger, and more psionic organic creatures will grant more psi points upon death. * Don't waste food! Devour all of the excess food that you can. It doesn't matter what you eat; corpses don't get sick. For this reason, it is best to leave Tainted Meat as is and not purify it. Make sure to save some for later though! Saving key ingredients and taking advantage of cooking recipes will allow you to take more total damage. * Don't waste ammo on those pesky creatures that inflict disease and poison early on like you otherwise would while playing other low-might characters. You're immune, and their attacks are pitiful. Instead be VERY cautious of creatures in the leech family. Their attacks are incredibly destructive to you. * The Lich's Soul Crush ability always does 25 damage to organic opponents that do not resist the attack. Advancing the Necro Tech skill will only increase the chance of successfully crafting undead minions. * Undead minions do not share exp, and will try to stay close to the player. At the cost of some exp however, they are a great way of effectively turning organic leftovers into ammunition. Waiting to land killing blows on weakened opponents is a useful strategy while using them. It is a good idea to use them on more difficult floors where they will not kill enemies outright, allowing you to finish them off and claim the exp for yourself. In case of emergencies, you can craft them simply to steal their vital essence. * Saving food, and a few psi point restoring consumables for prolonged periods without enough organics to feed off of is a good idea. The dying status is very dangerous and should be avoided when possible. It should be noted that Amino Goop seems to have no effect on the Lich (as it is a multiplicative psi regen boost and his base psi regen is 0). * When taking advantage of the Safe Room, the Manifestation and Redaction psi trees will be available to invest skill points into. Investing skills points will not unlock the tree for use, and will not benefit Azraeus. * On lower levels food is far less abundant, and Azraeus cannot rest to regain health like other characters. Life-Drain becomes essential for transforming the extra psi points that the stronger creatures award you into health. Psi-Drain is a very useful ability for fueling the 115 psi-points needed for each Life-Drain. Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes